


Repentance

by Tidalbells3146 (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ALL THE GRUBS, Alternate Universe, Don't Judge Me, F/F, F/M, Grubs, M/M, Multi, Post SGRUB, Then pupating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tidalbells3146
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat wakes up and finds himself rehatched as a grub on another version of Alternia called Afterus. Now, the twelve trolls have to grow up again, in a totally different world than they originally did with all the memories from SGRUB and Alternia. The only problem was, as things go along, it seems unfinished business is following them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> I will add pairings to this as I go along, sorry for the TBA. I don't own Homestuck.This creative genius goes to the Huss.

Her Imperious Acquiescence looked out from her palace windows with a smile gracing her face. Her planet, Afterus, stretched out before her. They were at the pinnacle of their existence. Their technology had reached the point to where they could raise wrigglers where all the trolls lived as long as the trolls highest on the Hemospectrum. They had even fixed the unbridled rage that the higher blood’s often suffered from. All from because of one special elixir. 

The Empress smiled softly. The Scienterrorists were amazing trolls. Using the genetics from one half of the spectrum to better the other half of the spectrum. It was truly, as the Subjuggulators would say, a miracle. Afterus was a happy, equal place. Well, mostly. There were still a few trolls out there who thought the Hemospectrum was still a thing, but at this point they were just colors and nothing more.

With a sigh, the Empress turned to leave her throne room, but stopped, her fuchsia eyes widening in shock. There were twelve glowing lights, all different colors just floating there. Not knowing if they were dangerous or not, she pressed a purple button on the gold bracelet on her wrist.  
It wasn’t long before a huge purple blooded troll came bursting into her throne room. He had a spiked, juggling club in each hand and he was looking around for anything that might be threatening his Empress. He frowned at the lights and moved closer to her as her trident appeared in her hand.

“What the motherfuck are those things?” The Highblood demanded.

“Unfortunately, I couldn’t befin to tell you,” The Empress replied.

“I don’t think this is the motherfucking time for your motherfucking fish puns,” The Highblood muttered.

“Look!” The Empress said as the lights shifted and began to form silhouettes.

Some grew and stopped short while other grew a few feet more. The shape of horns began to grow. There was a pair that was long and spiraling, a pair that was short and nubby, and pairs ranging in between. One seemed to have two sets of horns on its head. The Grand Highblood tightened his hold on the clubs in his hand now that the lights seemed to have taken on the form of actual trolls. Then details of the trolls began to form and the Empress gasped in horror.

They were all barely six sweeps old, one looked maybe seven sweeps. They were all wounded fatally. One poor sea troll looked like he had been chain sawed in half. It was like seeing a rainbow of blood. It started all the way from the top of the spectrum to the bottom… wait… The Empress moved closer, ignoring the Highblood’s protestations. She examined the troll at the end of the line and discovered that his wounds weren’t all that fatal. Some bad cuts and bruises, but nothing serious. The odd thing was, the little troll was bleeding…

“Red,” The Empress said. “He’s bleeding red.”

“What?” the Highblood questioned.

“He’s bleeding bright red candy blood!”

“He’s a motherfucking mutant?”

“Highblood!”

“Motherfuck. He’s hemospectrally-challenged. I’ve told you that sounds motherfucking stupid. We need to find another motherfucking word for that shit.”

“Well, mutant is very triggering and- oh fish. What’s happening now?”

There was a bright flash and the Highblood and Empress had to shield their eyes from the light. When it faded, the two looked back and paused, confused. There sat twelve troll eggs laced with various colors.

“Are those all up and being motherfucking troll eggs?” asked the Highblood.

“It… It seems so. I’ve never seen one before.”

“Well, unless you motherfucking want me to up and motherfucking beat the motherfucking shit out of some motherfucking eggs, I don’t think I’m much motherfucking use here.”

“No. No. That’s okay. Just send The Dolorosa here. Don’t glub about this to anyfish.”

_**~A few sweeps later~** _

Karkat felt light. Like all of his body wasn’t there. He felt really small and vulnerable. It felt like he was surrounded by people, pressing into him. It wasn’t uncomfortable, though. It almost felt… warm and safe.Finally fighting with his eyes, he opened them only to be looking at what looked like a ridged, teal surface of some sort. He shifted and tried to use his arms to push himself up, but the problem was, he couldn’t feel his arms. He turned his head to look at his arms and cried out in shock.  
Karkat would have cried out, but it came out as a shrill squeak. He jerked back as he examined his body. He had little black claw-feet that he wriggled and he looked down at his bright red body and swallowed. He was a grub. Gog, he hoped this was a dream.

Looking around him, his little eyes widened as he saw all of his friends were there as well. All of them were grubs. The teal surface he had been looking at when he woke up had been Terezi’s body. They were all lying in what looked like a large paw beast bed that was cushioned.  
Why were they there? If some adult troll found them all somewhere, wouldn’t he have been culled almost immediately? He tried to remember what happened before waking up. The surviving members of the game had gathered to defeat Lord English. Karkat had been the only troll to survive the battle and John, Rose, Dirk had been the only humans to survive. 

They hadn’t had any time to celebrate before the Condesce’s ship started bearing down on them. There were not enough of them to fight her, but the reward door had opened so they booked it through the door and hoped for the best. It seems that they were all rehatched, but with the memories of before.  
The others were starting to shift now as they awoke. Looks of confusion, then shock, then horror swept through the group. It took a moment for Terezi because she had to smell herself and then lick herself before gasping. They all looked to Karkat.

“DON’T FUCKING LOOK AT ME!” he snapped in a squeaky voice. “I don’t know what the fuck is going on any more than you fuckasses!”

“Wow, you thound thtupid,” Sollux stated and then paused. “Aw thit. Do we all thound like thith?”

A round of squeaky “yes’s” and “I guess so’s” went through the group. Karkat would have facepalmed if he had still had hands. He looked around while the group examined each other’s grub bodies in curiosity. The little bed they were in seemed to be enclosed in a glass case of sorts. It was being heated somehow, but it felt nice. Outside of the little glass case was what looked like a Scienterrorist block. That made Karkat even more nervous. Especially with Sollux with them.  
What confused Karkat was that, if adult trolls had found them, Karkat should have been culled immediately. He was a mutant. It was a death sentence. Not that he was ungrateful to be alive. Quite the fucking contrary. It just confused him.

Then the door to the block opened and four people came in and Karkat hissed in terror and backed up, falling over Terezi. Two of the people were the Highblood and the Empress. They were all so going to be culled now.

“They hatched late last night,” a cerulean blooded Scienterrorist was saying to them. “I put them in the Incubator for the night to keep them warm until you got here Dolorosa.”

All the grubs looked at each other at the title.

“The Dolorosa is dead though,” Aradia said. “That… can’t be her, can it?”

“Oooh~!”squealed the Empress in delight as she spotted them. “They are awake!”

All the grubs scrambled over each other, trying to get as far away from her as possible as she was suddenly in front of the incubator. Karkat was a bit startled as all of his friends put themselves between him and her, though Eridan got as far back as he could. The Empress frowned and stepped back.

“Oh no…” she said, sounding sad. “Did I frighten the little cuttlefish?”

“It okay, Empress,” the other female troll, The Dolorosa said. “You probably just moved too fast.”

“I’ve been excited to glubbing meet these little ones since…well, for a long, fishing while. Ooh! Rosa! Rosa! Darling! Can I hold the little Miracle Blood? You’re right, Highblood, love. That glubs so much better!”

“Of course it motherfucking does. Hemospectrully-challenged is all up and motherfucking stupid sounding.”

“Miracle Blood?” Karkat repeated in shock. “What the fuck? Are they talking about me?”

“Looks like it,” Kanaya said. 

“It sound like the Empurress also wants to hold you,” Nepeta said. “I won’t let her put her evil claws on my Karkitty.”

The Dolorosa opened the incubator and reached inside for Karkat. Nepeta and Terezi both hissed and bit into her hand. Sollux and Gamzee tried to scratch at her arm. The rest surrounded Karkat, trying to shield him from her, but the Dolorosa didn’t even flinch. She gently shook the attackers off before reaching through the little grubs and scooping up Karkat. He squeaked in fear, his little claw-feet flailing helplessly. He bit down onto the Dolorosa’s hand, as tears of fear welled in his eyes.  
The Dolorosa shooshed him, gently maneuvering him so that he was on his back and cradled in the crook of one of his arms so that she could gently rock him. Karkat squirmed, trying to get free, but in this position he couldn’t really do much. His claws were pulled in towards his body, which was curled slightly due to the way she was holding him. Karkat could do nothing as she carried him over to the Empress who was smiling cheerfully. Karkat tried frantically to get loose as he was shifted from the Dolorosa’s arms into the Empress’.

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck no! I’m going to be fucking culled!”

Karkat struggled desperately to get loose but the Empress held him the same way the Dolorosa did and he didn’t have much movement left. The Empress squealed in delight and Karkat flinched.

“Oh listen to him glub!” she said. “He’s so adorabubble! Oh Makara! What do you think the little cuttlefish is going to be when he gets all grown up?”

“Grown up?” Karkat squeaked in shock.

“Who motherfucking knows? He seemed all kinds of motherfucking feisty though.”

“Ooh… So, maybe a… Legislacerator? No. I can’t see him glubbing up to be a subjuggalo. He’s so tiny. A laughsassin? Hmm. Maybe. Ooh! Maybe… Maybe you can be a Threshecutioner. My Grand Threshecutioner of my army and lead my armies to battle!”

Karkat’s eyes were widening and widening as the Empress spoke. She was making out plans for him. She wasn’t going to cull him for being a mutant. What the fuck was going on in this place?

“Not that you understand what I’m glubbing about, little fish, but I’m going to glub you a story,” The Empress said and Karkat couldn’t help but notice the other adults suddenly looked somber. “Once, along, long time ago, there was a red blood just like you little one. This was before the Hemospectrum was destroyed and the Highbloods hated him.” She glanced over at The Grand Highblood. “Well, not all of us. The Grand Highblood and myself took him into our protection and trained him.” Karkat was stunned to hear this. “The Hemospectrum was stupid. Bunch of krilly stuff really. We couldn’t give him a sign, though. It would have caused an outrage. So, Signless was who he became. He ended up becoming Makara’s moirail. That made quite a few heirarchists furious. One night, Makara went to his room, but he was gone.” Karkat was shocked to see a fuchsia tear roll down her cheek. “We sent out search parties to find him. After a few hours, they finally found him. This next part is abit too much for your grub ears though. Just know that I swore I would right this wrong. And now, little one, you are giving me the second chance I need.”

“Acquiescene,” the Highblood said. “We have a motherfucking meeting soon. We have to get our motherfucking politics on. You can play with the motherfucking grubs later.”

“Oh, such a spoilsport,” the Empress said, handing Karkat back to The Dolorosa. “Goodbye, my little fishy. I shall glub to you again soon!”

With that, The Empress strode out of the block, her hair and The Grand Highblood trailing after her. The Dolorosa smiled and placed Karkat back in the incubator, shutting its door. All the others were quiet before Karkat broke the silence. 

“What the fuck was that?”


	2. Examination and Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Empress finds there is more to these grubs than she originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. :)

At some point, the little group of grubs had fallen asleep after the Empress had left. Sollux wasn't sure how long they had been asleep before he felt himself being lifted up ever so gently. It took him a moment to realize what was happening, but, when he finally did, the door to the incubator was already shut and he was being held in the Dolorosa's arms. He was carried over to where he now saw The Empress and the Scienterrorist sitting. In front of them was a bunch of equipment and, to Sollux's horror, twelve shots with strange, clear liquid in them as well as well as twelve empty ones. He squirmed slightly but the Dolorosa gently shooshed him and held him tighter.The Dolorosa sat down between the two other adult trolls.

"Okay Windsong," Dolorosa said. "Go ahead."

"Okay," the Scienterrorist said. "Just hold him firm now. This is going to sting."

Sollux braced himself, reminding himself that he'd had a worse than a bit of pain from a needle. He flinched a little when the the Scienterrorist inserted the needle into Sollux, drawing some of his yellow blood from his body. Windsong nodded and detached the vial from the shot, inserting it into the computer. It seemed to be processing the blood. Sollux squeaked as Windsong then gave him the shot, injecting the clear liquid into him. He made a mental note not to tell the others that he had done that while receiving the shot. He was then placed on what looked on a scale.

"Three point five grigs," Windsong informed. "Very healthy weight."

"Good," Dolorosa said softly.

"Yay!" The Empress said. "We have a healthy grub! Eleven more to go!"

_Ding_

The computer seemed to be done processing Sollux's blood. A picture of the Psiioniic, but not quite the Psiioniic that Sollux remembered, popped up on the screen. What shocked Sollux even more was that the Psiioniic seemed to be willingly powering a ship. It was a detachable rig of sorts. He had a helmet on, not stupid looking looking like Mituna's had looked and his hands were inserted into some strange panels and he was grinning. Sollux moved off of the scale and wriggled oved to the screen, placing his claw-feet onto the screen.

"That's impossible..." The Dolorosa said with wide eyes. "Psiioniic has never donated."

"Are you sure?" asked Windsong.

"Of course I'm sure," The Dolorosa said. "I'm his Matesprit and he doesn't have a kismesis."

"Oh. Then- What is that?"

Sollux, who had looked back in shock at hearing what The Dolorosa had said, now looked back to he screen and his bloodpusher nearly stopped beating. A familiar, teal spirograph had appeared on the screen. He backed up, not knowing what to expect. There was a loading bar. Loading bars for SGRUB had never been a good thing. At least it wasn't a countdown. As the loading screen finished, the screen went black. Sollux backed up, not knowing what to expect. Then, his ancestor reappeared,but this time it was the real one. In the torturous hookup that the Condesce had placed him inside of as punishment. Saying that he should feel _honored_ to serve as the engine to Battleship Condenscenion. The Empress shrieked in horror as Windsong gasped, eyes wide. Sollux squeaked as he was snatched away from the screen by The Dolorosa as if she was scared it would somehow hurt him.

"Is... Is that Psiioniic?" asked the Empress in shock.

"Oh Gog..." Windsong said, placing his hand over his mouth.

The Dolorosa had jade tears in her eyes and Sollux figured that was enough. He concentrated and managed to access his psionics and floated out of her hands. He shouldn't have been able to do this as a grub, but this was his second round as a grub. He had his psionics unlocked and trained. The Dolorosa went to snatch him out of the air, but he floated out of her way before landing next to the keyboard and hitting the ESC button, closing the picture.

"Did a grub just exit out of a program on my computer?" Windsong asked in shock. 

Ignoring Windsong, Sollux took control of the mouse with his psionics and moved it to a word document of some sort and clicking on it. The adults couldn't understand their grub squeaking, but they could still understand typed words. The adults fell into a stunned silence as Sollux began to type, though he left out the quirk. It was hard enough to do this as a grub with little grub claws.

_My name is Sollux Captor._


	3. Explanations and Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2ollux get2 hi2 explain on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a little slow. I work five days a week and for eight hours a day. I have a lot of ideas,I just have to work up to them.

"Oh... oh my glub..." the Empress murmured, staring at the little grub with a stunned look on her face.

"S-sollux?" The Dolorosa questioned in shock.

_Yes_

"Windsong, would you mind leaving?" The Empress questioned. "I would like The Dolorosa and myself to glub to little grub alone. I must stress the importance to not glub to this to anyfish."

"Of course Empress," Windsong replied. "Just... call me when you want to go about... processing the other grubs..."

Windsong left and Sollux started to type out another message.

_May I ask a few questions? I know you probably have your own, but I might not be able to answer them until I know more myself._

"Oh..." The Dolorosa said quietly. "Empress?"

"I have no problublems with that," The Empress said.

_Okay. First, Empress, I need to know that you have no intention of culling any of us, especially the bright red one._

"The Miracle Blood? No! He's safe! I wouldn't hurt a hair on his precious head!"

_Okay. Where are we? Is this Alternia?_

"Alternia?" answered The Dolorosa. "I've never heard of a place called that. This is Afterus, little one."

Sollux stopped typing looking thoughtful. Beforan was where their Dancestors had come from. Maybe when they won the game, it rewarded the twelve trolls with a universe that was a lot less shitty than Alternia. Maybe they would have a chance to live and be happy.

"Little cuttlefish?" The Empress questioned. "Are you okay?"

_Yes. I was just thinking. Trying to figure out how we all arrived here._

"Other than magically glubbing into my throne room?" replied the Empress.

_Really?_

"Really. Any idea how you ended up there?"

_A few and none you could even begin to comprehend._

The Dolorosa and The Empress glanced at each other with raised eyebrows. Sollux nudged the empty syringe then typed again.

_What was in this?_

"That was the first step of the elixir that the Scienterrorists invented," The Empress informed happily. "One is given to grub after hatching.Then another dose when entering wriggler hood. Then adulthood. It helps the lower spectrumed trolls to live as long and as strongly as the higher spectrum and gives the higher bloods the control over their temperament as the lower spectrums."

Sollux was staring at her with wide eyes.

_So the only difference is blood color?_

"Yes, and of course trolls particular set of powers," The Empress replied. "Chucklevoodoos, psionics, strength, telepathy, etc,"

_Wow. That's... that's justjnfke_

The Dolorosa blinked, having been watching the screen when the grub started typing.She looked down to see the little one had fallen asleep. She knew the elixir made one drowsy and sighed. She picked him up as The Empress smiled. 

"We'll have to get them all processed," she said. "Then we'll talk to them all at once. I'm sure they all have as many questions as we do." 

"Should we skip out on the blood processing?" The Dolorosa asked. 

"...No. It might be wise to find out who their... Ancestors, or alter-ancestors are. It might interest them enough know about this. Maybe we can help these grubs. They probably had hard lives before they came here. It's the least we can do to try to make it better." 


	4. Pupating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aradia gives an idea to the other little grub-wrigglers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if Aradia's time powers actually work like this. But, I invoke the right of creative license to help get this story rolling

Karkat woke up feeling groggy and dizzy. They all had been given shots and blood taken. The Dolorosa had told the Scienterrorist, Windsomething, to wait on processing the blood. Said she couldn’t take seeing anymore images like that for a while. Like what though? The red-blooded grub looked over at Sollux who was sitting up, rubbing his face blearily with one of his claw-legs. It seemed he had woken up before everyone else, which means he had been given the shot before everyone else. Karkat wriggled over to the yellow blooded troll grub, moving to press alongside him. The other grubs were still asleep so they didn’t see Karkat lean his head against Sollux.

“Hey, KK,” Sollux murmured sleepily. “They give you the thot too?”

“Yeah,” Karkat replied. “Don’t know what the fuck that shit was though.”

“It wath an elixther they made to make all the trollth in thith world equal in strength and life thpan.”

“WHAT?” exclaimed Karkat in shock. “How do you know?!”

“They told me. Can we wait until everyone elthe ith awake? I don’t want to half to repeat mythelf a million timeth.”

They sat there in quiet for a while. Sollux nudged him gently.

“I thtill can’t believe you knocked my teeth out,” he said. 

“I didn’t fucking knock your teeth out you, fuckass,” he snapped. “I accidently dropped you down a flight of fucking stairs. I was trying to make sure your fucking ass didn’t get killed. If you hadn’t been trying to fucking fight Eridan, it wouldn’t have happened.”

“The athhole thtarted it,” muttered Sollux, before laying his head on Karkat’s.

Karkat just rolled his eyes and relaxed. They didn’t talk anymore after that. The others woke up slowly, one by one. After everyone was awake, Karkat moved from under Sollux and caught their attentions.

“Alright, fuckasses,” Karkat snapped. “Sollux has some shit to tell us. So shut your fucking mouths and listen the fuck up.”

Sollux stepped up and told them all what happened when the three adults processed him. They looked shocked when he told them what happened when his blood had been processed. He told them everything they had told about where they were currently located. When he got to the elixir that was in the shot, he paused, trying to figure out how to tell a bunch of trolls who were all raised on the Hemospectrum how this stuff worked.

“Bathically,” started Sollux very carefully, “this stuff will make uth all equally thtrong, except maybe to Equiuth. I was told that if a troll hath a special quirk, like pthionicth, or thtrength, or chucklevoodooth and calmth the rage of the highbloodth. It, ethentially, cureth all reathonth for the hemocathte thave for the colorth, which they don’t theem to give a thit about here.”

“Wait,” Equius said, sweating a bit. “so, everyone is…”

“Equal,” Nepeta squealed in delight.

“I don’t have all the detailth” continued Sollux. “But I know there are three thotth total. The one they jutht gave uth. One when we pupate into wrigglerhood. And one when we become adultth.”

They all sat their quietly for a few moments before Kanaya spoke up.

“I wish there was a way for us to speak to them without the computer,” she said. “It would be so much simpler if they could just understand us.”

“Well,” Tavros said, “we, uh, can’t just, uh, grow up that quick.”

“Maybe we can Tavros,” Aradia said. “I might be able to use my time powers to speed up time for us. Time around us will pass quickly, but I can make us pass through grubhood and get us all back to our ages from right before we came here. Which would be seven sweeps, except Gamzee. You were about eight and a half, right?”

“That’s motherfucking right, spooky sis,” Gamzee said with a nod of his head.

“Wait a fucking minute,” Karkat said. ”Just fucking wait. Is this going to have any lasting fucking effects on us? Make us fucking sick or some shit?”

“No,” Aradia said. “Though, I don’t think the growing pains or pupating will be very comfortable. But there shouldn’t be any side effects.”

“What about the thecond thot we need to be equal?” Sollux said.

“I’m sure it’s in this lab somewhere,” Vriska said. “When we get hands and stuff, we can find what we need.”

“C’mon Karkles,” Terezi said. “I can’t see this decision ending badly. No bad consequences.”

“…Fine,” Karkat said. “What do we need to do?”

“First, we need to get out of this incubator,” Aradia said. “When the cocoons grow while we’re inside of them, it’ll become too small for us.”

“On it,” Sollux replied instantly. 

They moved out of the way as Sollux headed to the hatch for the incubator. His psionics glowed for a moment before the hatch glowed as well and swung open. He peered over the edge. He turned back to Aradia.

“I’m guething we’ll have to be on the floor,” he guessed.

“There does seem to be more room down there,” Vriska said, looking down there herself.

“I’ll lower you all down there then…”

Sollux lowered each of them, in twos, down to the floor. Karkat made everyone else go before him before letting Sollux lower him down with the others. Sollux landed next to Karkat who looked at Aradia.

“Alright,” he said. “Now what?”

“Spread out,” replied Aradia. “It’s best to not be close when we start pupating.”

“You heard her fuckasses! Spread the fuck out!”

Everyone did as they were told and eleven eyes were on Aradia and she smiled at everyone. 

“Okay, usually, lowbloods will start pupating first. Once I get the process started, I won’t have to handle it once I start pupating myself. Karkat will probably start first, then myself, then Tavros and so on. Everyone ready?”

A round of “yes” went around the room and Aradia smiled. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate. Karkat felt his body begin to tingle and shift. He gasped as he felt himself growing and growing. He looked around at the others. Nepeta was curled up as she was growing, inch by inch. Equius looked pained as well, but also looked like he wanted to go and comfort his moirail.

“Stay the fuck where you are, Zahhak,” growled Karkat.

“I’m not going anywhere, Vantas,” snapped back Equius.

“Please…” Aradia replied. “Do not argue. You are going through many sweeps of growth right now. Reserve your energy.”

Karkat glanced over at Sollux who looked like he was trying not to tremble in pain. All of them had been in worse pain than this in the past. He shivered as he felt a sharp pain across his back.

“I smell cherries,” Terezi suddenly said.

Everyone looked over Karkat who froze when Sollux gasped.

“KK!” Sollux cried out. “You’re bleeding!”

“What!” screamed Karkat.

“Calm down everyone!” Kanaya said. “It’s normal for a split to happen. The silk for the cocoon will come out of there.”

Karkat shuddered as he felt something move out of his back and looked back to see red, silken strands moving of their own volition. They slid under him and he suddenly felt drowsy again.

“KK? Are you okay? KK? Are you… KK….”

Karkat’s eyes closed and he fell asleep once again.


End file.
